


Scars Never Heal

by MistySkies



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Depression, Drinking, M/M, Romance, Smoking, Underage - Freeform, depressed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistySkies/pseuds/MistySkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro Hamada is depressed as ever. His big brother, Tadashi, has been killed in a fire. But what if he had survived? What if he had faked his own death? Can he fix Hiro before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Some notes before this story begins; this story contains depressing scenes, including scenes of self-harm and the feels of crying ;-;. This story will contain more triggering events later on, so make sure to check the notes!

{Hiro's POV}

Swept away, vanished, disappeared... gone. My big brother, my friend, my crush was gone. I could barely recall what had happened, it was all too fast and bright. The smoke had messed with my brain, and now my last moments with Tadashi I could barely even remember. Don't worry, I had gotten revenge, by defeating Callaghan and regaining myself... or so everyone thinks. It's been a couple months, almost three, and I'm as depressed as ever. Yeah, I admit it; I'm depressed, sad, blue, sorrowful... whatever you wanna call it. That's not all; I cut.

Yeah, that's right, I cut. It both relieved the pain and hurt me, as I felt it was my fault he was gone. After all, I could have stopped him. But no, he was much too stubborn for his own good. The worst part is that everyone thinks I'm fine. I'm obviously not. It's tough, you know, dealing with it all. All the stress, depression, anxiety, paranoia, loss. It hurt so much, like a deep void where I couldn't escape. No matter how hard I tried I just always fell back into the depression, the bad habits, the hurt.

Not only do I cut, but I drink. Yeah, drinking's a way to help forget about it all. I don't know, I mean, I'm only fourteen and I cut, drink, and smoke. Did I say smoke? Yeah, I smoke as well. I guess I've just fallen into such terrible habits. All these things disgust me, and no doubt they'd disgust Tadashi. Tadashi was that one kid that you couldn't get enough of. He was just so kind, generous, caring, and concerned. He was also an awesome brother. Yeah, can't forget the brother part.

I didn't exactly love my brother in a sibling way either. I had realized my feelings for him shortly before he passed away. I was selfishly out bot fighting yet again, and had defeating "Little Yama," I had nearly gotten beat up, before Tadashi had come to my rescue. The moment he rode in on his motorcycle... it was like I saw him in a whole new light. Now that part was much easier to remember than the fire. By the time we had returned home, I realized what was going on. I had a crush on my brother. How was I able to respond to that? Panic. The moment I got home I nearly fled upstairs, but stayed back to not raise any suspicions.

Oh, and let's not forget the college I'm attending now. I enrolled about a month ago, and so far it sucks. I already know everything they teach! But that's not the problem; I'm bullied. Yeah, and it's a bunch of pain to my mental health, like stabs to my heart. I know what you could be thinking right now; "Oh, why should you care? You don't even know them!" Well, I just can't help it. It's like I care too much about what people think!

And have you ever felt that boring cycle of your day go by? Like, seriously, I feel as my life is just so unessential to the Earth. What kind of person am I? What kind of distribute do I make to this planet? Exactly; nothing! I'm just another waste of space.

Oh, and we (the gang, including Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Gogo, and Fred) restored Baymax, since he gave me his hard drive, including all of his information. So technically, he's still the same Baymax. Every time I cut I ask him to scan me, just to see the damage. It never satisfies me. The number of cuts I have just rises higher and higher. Sometimes I have to cut over the other ones. No one suspects a thing! It's sad how much a mask can hide.

And so here I am, in the bathroom, cutting to my heart's desire. I was weeping too.

Murderer!  
Slash

Killer!  
Slash

Selfish!  
Slash

Ugly!  
Slash

I always cried when I cut. I wasn't sure why, though. Maybe it was because I just found it so... depressing how I could go so carefree to... this. A sigh escaped my chapped lips, as I looked over the damage. Huh, looks like I ran out of room again. Shaking my head, I got up slowly, letting out a hiss of pain. Eventually pulling my shirt back on (I cut on my stomach, chest, and arms), I exited the bathroom, attempting to hide my pained expression. Quietly making my way back to my room, I shut the door, letting out yet another sigh. Resting my head on the door, I breathed deeply for a moment, before letting out a choked cry. My shoulders shook from sobbing as I wept, collapsing against the bedroom door.

"Tadashi, where are you?" I murmured breathlessly into the silent, lonely bed room as I abruptly stood up, trudging to Tadashi's old bed. Continuing to cry, I was blinded by tears, causing my vision to be blurry. Sniffling, I flopped onto the mattress. It was comfortable, but to me it was extremely lonely and sorrowful. I continued to cry with a depressed aura, feeling completely and utterly helpless. I cried and cried, until I eventually fell into a slumber.

Tadashi, where are you?


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Hiro discovers the chance that Tadashi could be alive, and stumbles across a strange, black figure whom Baymax calls "vigilante."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for checking out the notes! Nothing triggering really happens in this chapter! Enjoy!

{Hiro's POV}

Another day. Another boring, lonely day. No Tadashi, no happiness. The gang was trying to get me to come out of my room, but I just wasn't in the mood today. I sighed, glancing over at Tadashi's part of the room. A frown replaced my emotionless expression, as I slowly crawled over to his bed. "Tadashi, I just wish you were here," I whispered, barely audible. By now the gang had left, due to my silence. Hopefully no one would hear the sobs racking my body.

Just as I flopped over on my side, I hit my elbow on the headboard. "Ow!" I muttered, rubbing the aching spot. "Uh oh." That's when I could gradually hear Baymax inflating, his robotic voice coming through as he powered up.

"I heard a sound of distress, are you-" I interrupted him.

"No, Baymax! I'm not alright!" I bellowed, shielding my face from him with my hands. I haven't eaten in a while, either.

"I will scan you n-"

"I DON'T NEED A SCAN!" I nearly screamed, my weeping returning to me. "I need Tadashi." He blinked his little eyes, cocking his head to the side.

"But Tadashi is here," he spoke, robotic voice beginning to get on my nerves.

"No! He's not," I replied angrily, clenching my hands into fists. "He's not here anymore, Baymax. He's dead."

He tilted his head to the left once again, bewildered. "Tadashi is here. He is not dead."

"WELL THEN YOU'RE BROKEN!" I shouted, accusingly pointing my index finger towards him. He remained calm, replying in that ever-so-irritating robotic voice of his.

"I do not sense any malfunctions. Tadashi is on my scanner-"

"WHAT?!" I screamed, lunging forwards and flopping onto the ground. "Oof!"

"I have heard a sound of-"

"SHUT UP, BAYMAX!" I answered with annoyance, getting up from the floor. "I-is it true? Is he really on your scanner?" I whispered, staring at Baymax with hope sparkling in my brown eyes.

"Yes, Hiro. Would you like me to track him-"

"YES! Please, Baymax, track him down!" He nodded, going limp for a moment. The one moment felt like an eternity to me, as if he would never respond.

"Tadashi is located at-"

"DON'T JUST TELL ME! FLY ME THERE!" I exclaimed, grabbing a hold of my suit and dressing into it. Baymax was already in his, despite his marshmellow-y form. He nodded, firing up his rocket thrusters, while I pulled open the bedroom window.

I got into position, placing my hands and knees on his back, before we were forced forwards, flying out the window with such speed it forced my head to fly back. He flew through the air, earning many peoples' attention. Smirking, I ordered, "Bring me to Tadashi." Baymax didn't respond, but simply resumed flying forwards, swerving every now and then to avoid obstacles.

The view was astounding! The way the blue sky met with the water by the crimson-colored bridge, and how the concreted grounds could be seen below. And, not to mention, all the gorgeous buildings, the clouds not far above them. It was just beautiful.

I was too busy growing anxious about Tadashi, though, to take much notice in the amazing views. Could it be? Was he truly alive? Or was Baymax actually malfunctioning, or planning something to make me feel better? Nothing could make me feel better, other than seeing my brother alive again.

Baymax eventually began to slow down, coming to a halt in front of an abandoned warehouse. "This is just like the warehouse that Callaghan had used to create all the micro-bots," I muttered to myself, stepping off from Baymax. I stepped on a lone twig, creating an audible 'snap.' That's when I noticed a figure on the rooftop, racing away.

"Hey! Come back!" I demanded, turning to Baymax.

"Tadashi's location seems to have vanished."

"WHAT?! What'dya mean 'vanished?'"

"It seems that his signal has bypassed my scanning system," he reported.

"UGH!" I bellowed, climbing back onto Baymax. "Follow that black figure!" I ordered, and he obliged.

We flew towards the figure, a determined expression marking my features as my eyes glinted with hope. Maybe this guy would have something to do with Tadashi? We flew and flew, no sign of the figure. "There!" I shouted, spotting the man on a building's rooftop. He changed his direction, swerving left and following back to the warehouse. Baymax followed suit, easily catching up with the guy.

I climbed off of Baymax, having the guy stand there, looking nervous. "Who are you?" I queried curiously, narrowing my eyes. The figure resumed stepping away from me. When I took a step forward, he'd take one backwards. "C'mon, all I want is to find someone," I spoke, hoping to reassure the figure.

"Ow!" I exclaimed as the guy round-housed me into the arm.

"I will scan you now for injuries," Baymax spoke.

"Baymax?" the guy spoke, murmuring against his mask.

"It seems you have a total of one hundred and twenty cuts-"

"OKAY! We don't need to know that Baymax," I muttered loudly, hoping not for the guy to notice my nervousness. After all, I couldn't have a total stranger knowing that I cut myself, right? But maybe this guy was someone I knew... "Who are you?" I demanded, taking more steps forward. The guy didn't respond, resuming to step back away from me.

"It's not important," he responded, causing me to quirk an eyebrow.

"How is it not important? We're just- HEY!" I exclaimed, watching helplessly as the guy leaped off the building. Racing to the edge of the rooftop, I gasped at the sight, spotting the guy running off from us. I felt the curiosity only grow, making me want to know who this vigilante was. The feeling pricked at me, making me want to know more.

"It seems I cannot track this vigilante," I heard Baymax say. Great, seriously?

"UGH!"


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro was simply strolling down an alley, when he was abruptly grabbed by a man, who ruined his life. With nothing else to live for, Hiro attempts suicide....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: in this chapter there is some triggering things, such as rape (in brief description) and suicidal tendencies.

{Hiro's POV}

It's been two days. Two days since we tried to track Tadashi. Two days since we spotted that vigilante. Two days since I learned Tadashi could be alive. Every time I thought of Tadashi being alive I would get this thrilled feeling in the pit of my stomach, which could make me smile. It felt foreign to genuinely grin, but hey, I wasn't complaining!

So there I am, ambling down and alleyway. A bored sigh escaped my lips, before I was abruptly grasped from my hoodie. "He-!" The man cupped a hand over my mouth, causing me to panic. Oh gawd, I was gonna get kidnapped! But no, it was much worse than that. Little did I know that this tragic event was going to kill a part of me.

The man, whom was dressed in all ebony-black clothing and hid his face, stared straight at me, after turning me around. "MMPH! MMMPH!" I cried, attempting to shout out while he chuckled darkly. Gulping, I gulped in shallow breaths from my nose, too panicked to do anything. And that's when all hell broke loose.

"Shut up!" the man ordered, but I just resumed crying out. He pressed his hand harder against my mouth, so roughly it hurt. Oh god, was he gonna kill me? I never got to see Tadashi again! No, he wasn't gonna kill me. Instead, he began slipping my pants down. Why would a killer be- oh... OH. Tears welled in my eyes as I struggled, trying to shake out from his grasp. He began slipping down his own trousers, before he killed me.

He was done. Finally done. He left without a word, leaving me bruised and beaten. I cried, and cried, and cried, until eventually I pulled my pants back up and got to my feet. He had bruised my arms, shoulders, legs, everything. It hurt to move, but I knew I couldn't let anyone know. No, it was too embarrassing. I call myself one of the heroes of Big Hero 6, and yet I cant even defend myself.

Shaking my head, I slowly trudged towards home, thankful it was late and that Aunt Cass would be asleep. I ushered up the stairs, ignoring our cat named Mochi, and instead focused on the task I had created mentally; cut. All I wanted was to make the memories go away. My whole body ached from the bruises and cuts, and I felt dirty and used. So I decided to take a shower.

Heading towards the bathroom, I locked the door once I made it inside, regretting ever exiting the house. All I wanted was to die; run away from the world. Maybe I could do it... yeah! I could, couldn't I? I wanted it to be an obvious suicide. I want the word "suicide" on my grave, not an unknown death, or murder. No, I wanted people to know. So I wrote a note.

Dear reader,

I cannot go on living like this. My life is shit. This world is shit. Tadashi's dead, my happiness is dead, and I'm dead. By the time you read this, I'll be physically dead, not just mentally. No invention could have saved me, unless it can bring back the dead, that is. Looks like my "genius brain" will go to waste after all.

Bad things happened earlier this night, and I regret ever leaving the house. I'll never be able to joke about rape again. yeah, that's right. Rape. It sucks. Life sucks. If Tadashi had lived, none of this would've happened. So yeah, bye.

Oh, and ps. Honey Lemon, Fred, Gogo, Wasabi, Baymax and I are Big Hero 6. K? K. Bye now.

-Hiro

So there it was; my suicide note. I was in too much of a rush to focus on adding more, as I was obsessing over getting rid of the horrid memories. More sobs shook my frail body, as I got to my feet, setting the note on my bed.

Sighing, I exclaimed with feigned hurt, "Ow!" Baymax began inflating, as if coming to life.

"I have heard a-"

"Yeah, yeah! Baymax, I need you to fly me to... to a really tall building." He cocked his head quietly, before his thrusters ignited. I inched my way up onto Baymax, before we flew out the window. I sighed at the sight of the building he flew to. It was Aunt Cass's old work. What would she do if she caught me doing this? Shaking my head, I helped Baymax land upon the rooftop, before I climbed off.

"Alright. Baymax, stay!" I ordered, knowing he'd catch me if I jumped off. "Do not catch me."

"I fail to see how this will help with your health," he responded.

Rolling my eyes, I replied, "I'm fine. Besides, even if I wasn't, this would help with my health." He just nodded, standing still on the roof.

Sucking in a breath, I glanced up at the sky, worried as ever. "Alright, alright, Hiro, it's gonna be fine. Maybe Tadashi really is dead, eh? Maybe I'll see him again," I muttered to myself, sucking in more gasps of air. Glancing over at Baymax, I turned back to the edge of the roof, beginning to panic. But what if he wasn't dead? No, I just couldn't live if he was dead. Besides, this may be my only chance because of the gang always after me. Breathing deeply, in and out, I finally exhaled.

"Forgive me."

And I jumped.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In chapter three, Hiro has discovered that his suicide attempt failed, and so he returns home. When at home, he discovers a note that changes everything.

{Hiro's POV}

I was falling... and falling... and falling... until nothing. No concreted ground met my body, and no pain ever came. Instead, I was caught... by Baymax?

"BAYMAX?! What did I say about catching me?!" I bellowed, wiggling out of his grasp as he landed on the ground.

"You are my patient. That fall can injure you fatally, or cause severe death," his robotic voice explained, as I was basically fuming.

"BAYMAX! I specifically told you not to catch me!" I argued, but he simply cocked his head to the side. I continued shouting at him, and all he would do was give me calm explanations. Little did I know we were being watched. "UGH!" I groaned loudly, stalking off with Baymax waddling behind me. Glancing back at him, I rolled my eyes irritably, before returning to my gaze ahead, eyes narrowed with anger. If only Baymax hadn't caught me... then I could have died! That's what I actually wanted!

We eventually returned home, only to be interrupted by Aunt Cass. "Hey, honey? Could you help me for a second?" she called, not bothering to look up from her little notepad, scribbling down orders for her cafe. Suppressing yet another groan of annoyance, I nodded, grabbing an apron and helping her out with some of the orders.

Eventually my little "shift" was over with, and I hurriedly rushed to my room, nearly slamming the door in the process. Baymax was already deflated and turned off for right now, so I just flopped onto my bed with need. "Why did this have to happen?" I croaked, "If Tadashi was still alive none of this would've happened... but he's not. It's all my fault!" I quickly glanced under my bed for my stash of razors, coming across my favorite one, and grasping ahold of it tightly in my hand. "My fault! My fault!" I growled menacingly, preparing to slash my thighs as I pulled my pants down, running the razor smoothly over my pale skin. Abruptly, I did it again, this time with force and roughness instead of delicacy. I covered my mouth with my hand swiftly, attempting my best to prevent any unwanted noises to escape. Eventually the stinging slowly died down, and I resumed slashing down my flesh.

I'm not sure when I fell asleep, but when I woke up it was to a knocking on my door. Groaning, I reluctantly opened my eyes, feeling groggy and exhausted, before glancing down. That's when I noticed my cuts. "Crap!" I muttered quietly, pulling on a pair of jeans and swiftly buckling them up, just before Aunt Cass opened the door and trudged in.

"Hey, my college man! Good morning! I made your favorite; blueberry pancakes," she exclaimed, a grin placed on her face. I attempted my best to hide my worry before I began speaking.

"Er, yay! Can't wait! I'll be down in a second!" I replied, flashing a forced grin. She nodded, turning around and shutting the door discreetly. Letting out a long sigh of relief, I quickly got dressed, skipping a shower since I took a long one yesterday, and then brushed my teeth.

Rushing down the stairs, I hurriedly finished breakfast (and by finished I mean throwing it away when no one was looking) and headed out the door.

Finally, it was over. Yet another boring, lonely college day was done. I had to dress in a long-sleeved shirt and jeans to hide the bruises, and trust me, they were still slightly visible. When Honey Lemon asked me what they were from, I had to lie and say I had caught a bad guy last night.

I have to admit, when she asked me about the bruises, not only was I panicked, but pained. I panicked because... well, I couldn't risk people finding out about... him. I was pained because, well, I think it's pretty obvious. I was pained because I had to lie about something that could easily cause my death. Not only that, but it was also tough to avoid her stares. She barely believed me, and if I slipped up once- one time... then she'd suspect something.

So there I am, on my way home from school. I was hurriedly making my way down the sidewalk, not wanting that to happen again. Eventually I made it home, and quickly fled upstairs. Groaning audibly, I collapsed onto my soft mattress, face-planting into the covers. "Ugh!" I exclaimed, before something caught my eye. Outside the window was a... piece of notebook paper flying around in front of cars. I sat up, curiosity getting the best of me. I'm not sure why, but a part of me feels like going after that paper.

I got up to my feet, continuing to glimpse out the window, watching the soaring paper fly higher, before the breeze abruptly caused it to plummet back down, then go back up. I swiftly got to the door, racing out of my room and heading straight out the Lucky Cat Cafe door. Aunt Cass glanced after me, and from the corner of my eyes I could see her rolling hers. I bypassed it, continuing to race down the sidewalk and towards the paper, which was now laying limply beside a bench. Reaching down, I attempted to grasp ahold of it, but missed as the object flew back towards the sky, making me release a frustrated noise.

Resuming to chase after the paper, it eventually just soared downward, causing me to leap up and grip onto it. "Yes!" I muttered, holding the paper tightly in my hands. It had handwriting on it... and not just anyone's handwriting. "No way..."

I bounded back to the cafe, ignoring Aunt Cass' questions and bolting up the stairs. Could it be? I quickly took a seat at my desk, placing the paper down flatly on the wooden surface. And then when I read it everything I had hoped came alive.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro reads through the note he found in the street, and finds out the Vigilante is the owner of it. Coming across Krei being tied up, he follows the Vigilante, surprised at what he finds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! No warnings in this one c: Enjoy!

A/N: So... I check my stories... 1 community, 16 follows, and 14 favorites and 8 reviews?! O-M-G! Thanks so much guys! :) Enjoy the story.

{Hiro's POV}

The paper was held in my shaky hands, causing it to be hard to read. It looked as if it were vibrating, thanks to my moving hands. I was taken aback, astonished, blown away...! This letter changed everything!

"Dear Journal (not a diary),

Hey, it's me again. So, I've been spying on some people lately, just because Callaghan told me to. Yeah, he's kinda forcing me to do his dirty work, like I've said before, thanks to him KILLING MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY! I have to stop crying, it won't bring them back. I miss them so much! 

That's not the point; the point is that Callaghan has forced me to wear this... suit, you could say, that helps me blend in to my surroundings. Literally! It changes colors, and camoflauges me, which is pretty cool. 

People have been calling me the vigilante, which is kinda cool, I guess. They've noticed how I spy on them and stuff. I only have to spy on Krei's workers, thanks to him "murdering Callaghan's daughter." I doubt he did it on purpose, though. He seems like a good ma--"

The rest of the letter was cut off, as if it were ripped out of a notebook. I groaned in frustration, nearly pulling my hair out as I weaved my hands through it. It didn't even say the Vigilante's name! Who wrote this?!

Sighing defeatedly, I turned back to my window, wondering how it could have gotten out in the street. I needed answers. "Ow!" I exclaimed dryly, watching anxiously as Baymax inflated. 

"I heard a sign of distress--"

"Yeah, yeah, c'mon!" I exclaimed, getting into my "supersuit" (it's what Fred called it) and climbing aboard Baymax, whom had involunarily gotten into his. "We need to figure out who that vigilante is," I informed him, a determined demeanor surrounding me. He gave a curt nod-- or tried to, at least. It was hard with his marshmellow-y form. 

His thrusters came to life, igniting before I climbed aboard the robot and we soared out the window. It still amazed me how we could fit through that thing. Flying higher into the sky, I glanced down, searching for the Vigilante. "Where could he possibly be?" I queried, before turning back to Baymax. "Is he on your scanner?"

"Negatve."

"Ugh!" I exclaimed, nervously running a hand through my ebony-black hair. Tadashi used to call it a bird's nest.... "Wait a sec--" Tadashi.... "That Vigilante was trying to run away from us, right? Which means he doesn't want to be known. So we need to figure out a way to find him...," I trailed off, lost in thought. "Ah-ha! Maybe since he spies on Krei's workers, we can find him there?" Baymax remained silent, until he slowly started flying towards Krei's temporary business building. They were still constructing the new one. 

Inching my way off of Baymax, I ambled up to the building, entering without a problem. Baymax, on the other hand, had an issue getting inside because of his large figure. Eventually I just yanked him inside.

"Hello, how may I-- wait a sec-- aren't you from Big Hero Six?" one of thee front desk ladies inquired. Shifting nervously, I nodded. She squealed excitedly, before calming herself down. "Okay, so, what can I get for you?" 

"I need to speak to Krei about something," I informed her. She nodded, pressing a little button and speaking into a microphone.

"Krei, there's a hero from Big Hero Six here to speak with you," she revealed, and then released the button. "There, he's right this way." She scribbled down some directions, before handing me the note. Flashing a thankful grin, I made my way up towards Krei's office.

"Krei?" I called, knocking on his door. I heard a muffled bellow, so I slowly entered the room, gasping at what I saw. "Krei?!" I exclaimed, rushing over to the man. He was tied by a thick, splintery rope, along with a piece of duck tape barricading his noises from escaping his mouth.

"Uh oh," Baymax's robotic voice rang out, as he pointed towards the open window. There, resting upon the window sill, was the Vigilante. Quickly untying Krei, I ripped the duck tape off from his mouth, earning a pained noise. Choosing to ignore it, I swiftly climbed aboard Baymax, as we soared out the window, just in time to see the Vigilante inch his way down the building with a rope. 

"After him, Baymax!" I ordered, watching as the masked man as he slid down a rope. Eventually he reached the bottom of the street, racing across a road and into the abandoned parts of San Fransokyo. Surging forward, Baymax and I met up with the Vigilante, a smirk growing on my face as we easily caught up with him. He just ignored us, resuming to bolt forwards. Suddenly a building came into view, and despite what I predicted, the Vigilante continued running, until he abruptly whipped out a weapon, which he used to grip ahold of the top of the warehouse, then suddenly he was pulled forwards, as the weapon hauled him up the building. "Ugh!" 

Baymax and I followed suit, changing our course towards the sky and flying up to the top of the warehouse, where the dark figure landed on. "Wait! Please!" I called helplessly, watching as he prepared to jump off the building. "I just need to find my brother!" And he halted. 

Turning slowly, the Vigilante faced me, as I climbed off of Baymax. "Please, all I need is to find my brother," I murmured, slowly stepping towards the man. 

"You don't give up, do you, kid?" he queried in a raspy voice, crossing his arms. Shaking my head, he added, "Who're you? One of the Big Hero Six guys? I don't feel like getting arrested." Shaking my head again, he sighed. "Who's your brother?" Gulping, I decided not to use his name, but to describe him.

"W-well, he's tall, and smart, and has short black hair, like mine," I murmured, although, you couldn't see my hair through my helmet. "A-and he's been missing for three months." The Vigilante cocked his head to the side, as if debating with himself. 

"Do you even know he's alive?" he queried. Nodding, I turned to Baymax.

"This is Baymax, he can scan all of San Fransokyo, and he saw him on his scanner," I explained. The man went rigid, halting in his tracks. 

"B-Baymax?" he queried, making me nod uncertainly. "I... I don't know what to say...." He trailed off, glancing down. "How'd you get him?!" he abruptly shouted, stepping forwards. Gulping, I nervously backed away, not used to his angered state. "Where did you get him?!" he demanded once more.

I couldn't let my identity be revealed! "M-my friend!" I exclaimed, lying easily, "H-his brother created him." The man stopped, went stiff, and all you could hear was the autumn breeze flowing. "His brother, Tadashi, made him... before he went missing." The man glanced up, confusion written on his body language. "I-- um, lied about him being my brother. He's my friend's brother."

The Vigilante came closer, placing his arms on my shoulders. A shudder ran through me, before I met his eyes-- or, rather, his eye holes in his mask. "Show me where Hiro is."


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro leads the Vigilante to his house after an unspoken truce, and discovers he may know this stranger after all.

{Hiro's POV}

"Show me where Hiro is."

I felt my eyes widen, my posture grow rigid, and my heart skip a beat. How did he know me? Could he be one of my friends? A long-distant relative? Or even just an average relative? Maybe it was another villian, and he had discovered me by my "genius brain." Deciding to play it cool, I queried, "Er, now why would I show a complete stranger where I--Hiro is?" He gave me a look, and although I couldn't see it under his mask, I assumed it was a murderous look. Ducking my head, I muttered, "Right... well, um, come on then...." I trailed off, though, attempted my best to hide the nervousness in my tone. Nodding my head, I led the way home by walking, although, had to use Baymax to fly off the rooftop. The Vigilante just slid down his rope (which I thought would hurt because of rope burn, but nope!) and made his way down the side of the building. I began ambling down the sidewalks of San Fransokyo, the Vigilante trailing behind me. I could tell he was trying to keep his cool, thanks to him knowing who "Hiro" was. 

Deciding to strike a conversation, I inquired, "So, how do you know Hiro?" It sounded so foreign to speak my own name, like I was one of those pesky, annoying teachers that spoke in third person.

He didn't respond, only remaining silent as we resumed trudging down the sidewalk. Curiosity pricked at me like thorns on a cactus, as if I had accidentally bumped into one. Nonetheless, I remained silent, not wanting to ruin the quietness and peacefulness of it all. The masked man seemed rather on edge, like he was awaiting an ambush. Deciding to remain quiet was a difficult task, especially since I was basically dying to know who was behind the mask. Dying? Eh, too soon of a joke. 

Shaking my head slightly, I hoped the stranger wouldn't take notice of it, and he didn't. Even if he did, he chose not to speak up, which was probably the case. After all, he did sorta seem like the kinda person to not be very social. He seemed more like the type to remain silent, to noot speak unless required or if he certainly wanted to. Despite this, I still found him interesting. There was just something about him that intrigued me. He seemed all too familiar as well. There was something he was hiding, and I planned on finding out just what it was. 

Eventually we made it to the cafe, and circled around it, approaching my window. Quickly, without a word, he shot the same device that he used to hurl himself up the previous building. The grapple hook grabbed ahold of the window sill, making me swiftly speak, "Wait! Er, don't go up there yet, I have to... get him!" My tone held an anxious pitch to it, but I decided to just bypass it. He simply cocked his head to the side, remaining silent, then nodded. Returning the nod, I grabbed onto the device and hauled myself up into the window, Baymax following behind. Instead of using the grappling hook, he simply soared up and through the window. 

"Why are we not confessing to the Vigilante of your alter-ego?" Baymax queried in his robotic voice, making me quickly shush him. 

"SHHHHH! Because we don't know who this guy is! He could be bad, ya know," I murmured back to him, causing him to tilt his head just like the Vigilante. 

"But he knows about you, Hiro," he reminded, making me sigh. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know.... Look, we'll tell him later, alright?" I responded, while quickly shrugging off my purple "supersuit." He just blinked, which I had learned was his way of signalling that he understood. 

Finally, after a minute or two, I was now in my average clothes. Giving a sigh of relief, I pretended to argue with "Hiro" and "Big Hero Six member." 

"Look, Hiro, there's someone here," I exclaimed in a deep, "heroic" voice.

"No, I don't care who it is!" I responded in my normal voice. I could have sworn the Vigilante gasped.

"No, Hiro, it's important!" Feigning an irritable sigh, I replied;

"Alright, alright, send them up!" 

As if on cue, the Vigilante crawled up into the window. He hauled himself up the wall of the building, without even using the grappling hook. Quirking an eyebrow, I muttered, "Well someone's fit." The Vigilante immediately snapped up at my voice, causing me to jump. 

"H-Hiro?" the Vigilante queried, stepping forward and placing a hand on my cheek. Almost instantly I flinched away, not wanting any human contact after... him. He looked broken, or that's at least what his body language said. "Hiro, it's me...," he murmured softly, voice cracking. It was then I realized the man was crying.

Why would someone be weeping over me? I'm just... me. At my confused look, he began reaching under his mask, wiping away the escaped tears. Wait a second-- it was him! He had come back for me! 

"Get away!" I bellowed, pushing him away from me. He looked at me frightened, before stepping forward again. "No!" I exclaimed, continuing to back away. He just kept stepping forward, as if prowling forward towards his prey. I was that prey; the victim. He kept moving on, closer and closer, while I back up against the corner of the room. "S-stop!" I ordered feebly, making him cock his head to the side. Eventually he was right in front of me, as I sank to the wooden floor and hid my face in my knees. 

The Vigilante just stared at me through his mask's eyeholes. Those eyeholes, they were close to my face, and now I could see the man's eyes. His eyes were... coffee brown. A soft, soothing coffee brown. I knew those eyes! But suddenly, they faded to a dark shade; a black. They were no longer calming, no longer consoling. Instead they held lust, want, and demanding. They were cruel and cold. Beginning to tremble, I weeped along with the Vigilante. Wait... why would he be crying? He didn't have anything to cry about....

"Hiro, it's okay," he murmured, reaching forward. I lunged forward, smacking away his darkly-clothed hands. The masked man sighed, before quickly moving forward and grabbing onto me.

"No!" I shouted, feeling uncomfortable and frightened with his arms wrapped around me. But suddenly, it wasn't those two feelings I felt. They eased away, and abruptly I felt warmth sppread inside of me. I felt safe and comfortable. There was only one person that could make me feel like that. "W-who are you?" I demanded. He shrugged off his mask, revealing a sad smile.

"It's me, Hiro. It's Nii-san."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support! By the way, Nii-san means older brother.


End file.
